Blood Legacy
by Kaneslady1974
Summary: Everyone knew that Jason Voorhees and his psychotic mother were dead. No one, however, knew that Jason had a sister.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

July 13, 1981

She was eleven years old. She had never had anyone to care for her. Abandoned at birth, left to founder in an orphanage, finally adopted at the age of 8; her adoptive parents, however, saw her as little more than a means to receive grant money from the government. They provided for her basic needs, but emotional attachment was out of the question. Not that it bothered her; on the contrary, she didn't care one way or the other. There was never any getting close to her, even if they had tried. She had no friends; children at school shunned her. She didn't mind. They left her alone, too frightened to even bully her or call her names. No one bothered her; the incident on the playground when she had broken a boy's arm was still fresh in everyone's memory.

Today, those children would hear the news from their parents, eavesdropping on phone calls made in hushed tones. They would hear the news about their strange schoolmate, the one who never spoke, the one who ate lunch alone, the one whom the teacher never called on. They would hear the news and not be really surprised. If anyone would do such a thing, it would be her.

The girl was found standing in front of her burning house, just standing and watching the flames leap into the air. Police and fire personnel thought she was in shock at first; only by trying to talk to her did they find out what really happened.

"I killed them," the girl said, her voice inflectionless. She could have been talking about the weather.

"Who?" the police officer asked, clearly puzzled.

"The ones who adopted me. They're in the house. I killed them and set the house on fire."

The officer took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at the girl, at her flawless pale skin and her deep green eyes. Her hair was a stunning shade of red...but there was strands of pure white throughout her hair. She would be beautiful as an adult. But her eyes, as pretty as they were, were empty. Her face showed no emotion. Her voice was flat.

"You killed your parents?" The girl turned to look at him, dead green eyes boring into his own.

"They weren't my parents. They were leeches. I was nothing to them. And they were nothing to me. Killing them was easy. Killing anyone would be easy. Nothing to it."

Her words chilled him as much as her voice and eyes did. He wanted to understand just what the hell was going on here.

"Where are your parents then? Your real parents?" The girl made the tiniest shrug.

"My mother is dead. My father...he's out there. Somewhere. I have a brother too, he's much older than I am."

The officer frowned at her slightly. "If you have other family, why didn't you try to go to them, instead of doing something like this?"

The girl stared at him for a long moment. "My father doesn't hang around for long. He has...business...to attend to. And my brother...well, he can't be bothered with me. Like I said, he's much older than I am. But he's brainless. Like a child. What could he do to help me?"

"What's your brother's name? Maybe I could talk to him and..." The officer trailed off; the girl was looking at him with something close to amusement.

"You? Talk to my brother? You could surely try, Officer, but he doesn't talk much. In fact, he doesn't speak at all. I guess drowning in the lake had something to do with that."

_Drowning in the lake? _Why did that ring a bell? The officer, exasperated, knelt down beside the girl. "Look, I've had enough with the cryptic bullshit, young lady. What's your brother's name?"

The girl turned back to look at the fire; the words she spoke next turned his blood to ice in his veins.

"My brother's name is Jason. Jason Voorhees. My mother was Pamela, my father Elias. I was dropped off like so much garbage to the orphanage and then adopted by the two wastes of oxygen currently being barbecued in front of us. I made sure they suffered first, though. They suffered quite a bit."

The girl fell silent and the officer stood up, staring at her. He finally spoke, asking the only thing he could think of. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth," the girl said quietly. "Elizabeth Christine Voorhees."


	2. Chapter 2

PRESENT DAY

Jersey State Maximum Security Hospital was an imposing structure; it stood against the cloudy sky like a sentinel standing watch. Its age-darkened bricks and barred windows gave Jessica Whitman a shiver. It made the errand she was on even more disturbing, but if she was going into the field of psychiatry, she was going to have to get used to place like this.

She was a young woman of 23, of medium height and slight build, her chestnut-brown hair falling to her shoulders in soft waves. She was excited to be entering her chosen field, excited to gain a bit of experience dealing with the criminally insane. But the subject of her visit today had fallen outside the normal bounds of what was considered insane.

Jessica gave a sigh and flipped through the file again; Elizabeth Voorhees, age 43, daughter of the equally demented Pamela Voorhees and sister to probably the worst serial killer in American history, Jason. Given away at birth, adopted by a couple who met their end at eleven-year-old Elizabeth's hands, and kept in this mental hospital ever since. There had been an incident of attempted rape by two other patients a week after Elizabeth had been committed; one had been killed in gruesome fashion, his penis and testicles ripped off and shoved down his throat; the other man was permanently paralyzed from the neck down. Elizabeth had been kept in solitary ever since.

Jessica entered the lobby and walked to the front desk. The woman sitting there gave her a small smile. "Hello, my name is Jessica Whitman, I'm here to meet Dr. Powers?" The receptionist's smile faded. "Yes...you're here to see...her." The woman picked up the phone, punching a few numbers. "Dr. Powers? Jessica Whitman is here to see you. Yes, I'll have her wait." She hung up the phone and gestured to one of the chairs in the lobby. "He'll be down shortly." Jessica sat down, flipping through the file again in her nervousness.

After a few minutes, an elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal a small bald man in a gray suit. He walked over to Jessica. "Ms. Whitman? I'm Dr. Powers, please come with me." He turned abruptly back to the elevator. Jessica, puzzled, merely followed.

Inside the elevator, Dr. Powers stared at the doors, and Jessica found herself lost for words for once. "I understand you want to enter the field of criminal psychology, " he said quietly. " But I don't understand why you've picked such a subject to question." Jessica cleared her throat. "The case of Elizabeth Voorhees is very..unique. I'm just glad for the opportunity to speak with her." Dr. Powers turned to look at her, his face unreadable. "You won't be," he declared, and turned his attention back to the elevator doors. Jessica's brow wrinkled in frustration, but before she could respond, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

They were on the fifth floor, solitary confinement. Jessica could hear screams, babbling voices, the usual cliches of a mental hospital. Dr. Powers guided her to a room that was marked "Interviews". They walked inside; there was a table and two chairs, both chained to the floor. "Please sit. The guards will bring her in shortly." He left her alone, confused and slightly hurt at the man's abrupt demeanor. She sat down opposite the door, laying the file, her notebook, and a pencil down in front of her.

After about ten minutes, the door opened. A tall muscular guard stepped in first; he turned to lead the person behind him in. Jessica's eyes widened slightly at her first glimpse of Elizabeth Voorhees.

She was tall, perhaps six feet or so. Her hair fell around her face and down past her shoulders, and it was almost completely white. Her eyes were a stunning green color, clear and intelligent. And she was impossibly beautiful. Forty-three years of age? Jessica swore to herself the woman didn't look any older than she herself was.

Beautiful she may have been, but her eyes were cold and dead. No expression was on her face as she sat down opposite Jessica. She was shackled hand and foot, and the guard attached these to the chair. When he was finished, he turned to Jessica. "When you're through, just let me know. I'll be right outside." Fear suddenly shot through her as the guard exited, closing the door behind him. She was in here alone with a monster.

Elizabeth studied her silently, seeming to take in every inch of her. Her gaze unsettled Jessica, who suddenly blushed and looked down hastily at her papers. She cleared her throat. "Um, thank you for speaking with me today, Miss Voorhees. I'm only going to ask you a few questions." She flipped nervously through her notes, and so was taken completely off guard when Elizabeth spoke. "No one comes to talk to me," she said in a soft, inflectionless voice. "The doctors stopped asking me questions a long time ago. The orderlies bring my meals and my books. The guards take me to the showers and back. But no one talks to me. Until now."

Jessica froze; she dared to look up into the face opposite her. Elizabeth's head was tilted questioningly, but her face was the same. "I...I read about you. I found you interesting." Elizabeth continued to stare at her. "Interesting? That's a word I've not heard in quite some time. The doctors found me interesting for a while, until they learned there was nothing else they could discover about me. They wanted to know how I knew so much about my family without ever meeting any of them." Jessica stared back, feeling so much like a deer in the headlights but unable to do anything about it. "I found my birth certificate, along with a scrapbook the people who adopted me had made about my family. About how my mother killed all those counselors, until one of them killed her. About how that same girl was found the next day babbling about a boy in the lake. And about how that same girl disappeared two months later."

"Your brother-" Jessica began, but Elizabeth cut her off, her voice never rising. "-my brother, yes. Jason. I know what he's been up to all these years." Jessica swallowed. "Your brother is dead." Elizabeth tilted her head again. "Is he? Did you see the body?" Jessica shook her head slowly. "Of course not...I've seen his gravesite, though. And your mother's." Elizabeth blinked, her eyes finally moving off Jessica and to the side. A palpable feeling of relief flooded the younger woman. "Ah yes, the brood mare that gave birth to monsters. The only reason my father married her, in fact. He left her to deal with Jason and after Jason drowned, he came back to create me. But she only ever cared for Jason...the only child she ever had in her eyes."

Jessica tried to see if there was any sort of emotion in Elizabeth's words or her mannerisms...but there was none. She could have been talking about the weather. Jessica's written questions were forgotten, but a new one sprang to mind. "Your father, do...do you know who he is?" That brought those merciless green eyes back onto her face, and although fear again gripped her, she also felt a fleeting sense of...attraction? To a killer? Jessica tried to push that from her mind, but Elizabeth's eyes were fixed on her, unwilling to let her go just yet.

"Do I know my father? Yes, I do. His name is Elias Voorhees, or rather, that's the name he's taken for himself this time. For this purpose." Jessica tried to swallow again, but her throat was so dry, and she could only whisper her next question. "What purpose?" Elizabeth leaned across the table as far as the shackles would allow her, her eyes boring a hole through Jessica. "His purpose is to create killers. Merciless, soulless killers to bring the whole of humanity to its knees." She paused for a moment, still holding Jessica in thrall with her eyes and the sound of her voice.

"My father is a demon from hell. And he's looking to create his own hell on earth, courtesy of my brother and I."


End file.
